Soul Resonance
by HimeSerenity
Summary: Resonating requires both Meister and Weapon to be calm and of one mind. But how can they resonate when every time Soul sees Maka, his blood boils?
1. Chapter 1

"Sooooouuul! SOUL! You're not trying hard enough! We have to resonate!"

She panted heavily and tighten her grip around him.

_Sheesh, I'm tryin, I'm tryin. You can be so uncool sometimes, Maka. _

"Just shut up and concentrate!"

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to match his soul wavelength.

"You're not doing it right!"

_Shut up, ya big baby! Ever think maybe you're the one who's not doing it right?_

"ME? Whaddya mean by THAT, Soul?"

_Some meister you are, you can't even match wavelengths with your weapon!_

She screamed in frustration and threw him down hard on the dirt before spinning around and storming toward their apartment. Soul transformed back, rubbing his head and moaning.

"You know, you're never gonna get any better if you just run away like that!" he called after her.

_...I pissed her off again. Good one, Soul. _

He sighed, pushed himself up, and brushed the dirt from his jacket.

_I wonder how long she'll be mad at me this time... _

Taking a deep breath in, he puffed his cheeks and slowly exhaled. He wasn't in any hurry to return home, knowing exactly the face that would greet him.

_..Even when she's pissed, she's still kinda cute. _

He shook his head quickly as if to shake the thought from his mind. _What the hell is going on with me today?_

He looked around and noticed flower arrangements for sale in front of a green paneled grocery shop. Glaring at them, he rolled his eyes and handed the store clerk some change before choosing a plain blue pot with yellow daisies.

_I'm hungry. If I don't do something, I won't get dinner. _

Satisfied with his logic, he walked briskly toward the apartment to avoid anyone seeing him carrying around a flower pot. He fumbled with his keys and opened the door hurriedly.

"Hello, Soul."

Maka was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, face scowling.

"Uh.. Maka!"

He held the potted plant in front of him.

"Here."

Maka stared at the flowers and looked back at Soul. She gingerly took the plant and sniffed its petals, a small smile forming.

"...Thank you.." Her voice was meek and quiet.

"Yea, whatever. Dinner ready yet?"

He slipped off his shoes and tried to side-step around her. She widened her stance and raised an eyebrow.

"No. It's not. But who says you're getting any? Think a flower will make me forget how much of a jerk you are?"

"Don't you like it?"

"Well, yea, but-"

"So then, forget it. I'm a jerk. But now you have a flower. So, smile, okay?"

He looked up at her, his head still low. She stood there with the flower pot cupped in her hands staring at him. She looked so innocent it made his stomach turn_._

"Maka, just let me go inside, okay?"

He felt his adrenaline kicking in. He wanted to be anywhere, anywhere, except right there at that moment standing in front of that girl with that stupid potted plant that didn't even help him.

She put the plant down on a side table and glared at him.

"No. I won't." He wondered if she knew how bratty she sounded. She stepped closer to him, sneering, pushing her crinkled nose close to his.

His ears pumped along with his heartbeat, making it impossible to hear anything but his own breathing. She was so close to him; he could smell her perfume. His mind flashed with images of everything he usually pretended he didn't notice. Her smile, her walk, her hands...

"Maka..."

He tried desperately to keep his cool. Her lips were so close. He swallowed hard, tightening every muscle he could to keep perfectly still. She frowned and leaned back, shifting her weight. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, silently cheering his will power.

"Soul, what is it?"

"Hnnh?"

"You're thinking something. What is it?"

"Nothing, Maka. Food ready yet?"

"You're not getting any until you tell me what that was all about. You got all... weird..."

_Shit, she noticed. _

"You're the weird one, Maka. Can we please eat? Starving here."

She scowled and turned away from him.

"Fine. Pasta's probably done by now anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! Each of these chapters, I'll be experimenting with some writing techniques to see what works. Let me know what you think! And, as always, thanks for reading!

xo Hime

SoulxMaka story Chapter 2! Haven't decided if it will stay PG 13 or if Soul will get the courage to make a move. I like stories where it's all in their head but they're cool outwardly. ^.^

* * *

><p>He chewed his food and avoided her gaze.<p>

_That's Maka for ya... that girl can hold a grudge.  
><em>

"Hey Soul?"

He glanced up from his dinner plate, surprised by her pleasant tone.

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry. It probably is my fault. I'm just not connecting or something... " She slowly twirled a spaghetti string around her fork staring at her plate.

His chest tightened seeing her so miserable.

"We'll get it next time," he smiled. "Hey, chin up Maka. We're just havin an off day."

"We can't afford off days, Soul," she replied darkly.

He went back to focusing on his pasta. He knew nothing he could say would get her out of her mood. She'll have her little temper tantrum and then all will be back to normal.

"Your turn to do the dishes, Soul," she said standing. She took the empty plates to the sink and stared at him. "And do them soon. No, 'they're just soaking' like last time."

"Yea, yea, I got it," he muttered. _Crazy woman... _

Sighing, he wet the sponge and reluctantly started rinsing forks. He was working for a minute or so when he noticed Maka standing next to him.

"Am I doing it wrong or something?" he grumbled.

"No. You're right. But I'll help. Maybe doing chores and stuff together will get our souls closer in wavelength," she said matter-of-factly as she grabbed a dry towel.

_Leave it to Maka to turn doing dishes into homework... _

He was scrubbing the sauce pot vigorously when Maka erupted into a fit of giggles.

"What? What's so funny?" he scowled.

"You, Soul! You don't have to work so hard, ya know..."

She looked up to a shelf above his head and brought over a step stool. She then climbed up and leaned over him, reaching for a scrubbing brush. At the same moment, something grazed his hair, making him absentmindedly reach up to brush it away.

"SOUL!" Maka slapped his hand and stepped off the step stool.

"What?" Her sudden shriek startled him.

"You... " She looked away blushing furiously. "Just... watch where you put your hands next time, okay?"

"Sheesh.. okay, okay..." He stared at her utterly lost but knew asking further would cause something to explode within her. Without understanding, he continued scrubbing.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul stood with his shoulders hunched kicking dirt around his feet.

"We need to get this right at least once, Soul."

He groaned and turned back into a scythe. Her gloves creaked as she tightened her grip around him.

"LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!"

Their souls flickered and began to expand before immediately bursting, sending Maka to the ground.

_Maka! _

Soul transformed back and kneeled next to her, his eyes searching her wildly .

"Maka, you okay? No more today. You're tired. C'mon, let's go home," he said with a hint of pleading in his voice. He hated seeing her hurt. The only thing worse was seeing her cry.

He lifted her up and helped her stand, supporting her weight.

"I'm sorry, Soul..." She hung her head, her words barely audible. "I just don't understand... we're always able to resonate."

He gritted his teeth. There was a force in his core that magnetized him to her. He didn't understand either. His skin felt prickly and uncomfortable.

_Its not... she wouldn't be rejecting me as a weapon, would she? _

"We'll try again later, okay?"

She nodded and walked home silently next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul laid on the couch with his eyes closed and a cold compress on his forehead. The whirr of the ceiling fan above him mixed with Maka's soft snoring from her bedroom was a thick summer lullaby. If it weren't for his head thumping, he would have been sleeping soundly.

He groaned and turned onto his side, holding the compress to his head with his arm. As much as he tried not to think about it, he knew somehow that today was his fault. Usually he had no problem concentrating but lately he felt as if there was a wall between him and Maka.

_If I can't get my act together, if we can't resonate, I'm no good for her. _

"Are you awake?"

He sat up and squinted through the darkness.

"Yea, Maka. I'm awake. What's up?"

"I can't sleep. It's too hot." She adjusted the light blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders as she curled up on the opposite corner of the couch.

"Here, Dummy. Use this."

She thanked him and balanced the compress on top of her head, making her look like she was at a hot spring.

They sat in silence listening to the fan. The hanging clock in the hall chimed twice.

"Hey, Maka."

"Yea?"

"If.. I wasn't your weapon... Do ya think you would have noticed me?"

"Duh, we're in the same class."

He glanced over at her. That adrenaline rush was kicking in again. He frowned and closed his eyes, slowly breathing in and out. The amount of energy he was using gave him a headache and the throbbing returned.

"I would have noticed you. If you weren't my meister."

He looked at her, straining through the darkness to see her reaction.

"What are you talking about, Soul?"

"Well," he shrugged. "How could I not notice a pretty girl like you?"

The fan whooshed around, slicing through the thick, sticky air.

"...You think... I'm.. pretty?" she replied bewildered.

"So what if I do?" he said defensively. "Don't let it get to your head or anything."

Soul was now aware of the buzzing from the electricity running through the fan. He closed his eyes and focused on it. He felt a warm rush of air on his cheek and turned to find Maka was now a foot away from him.

He tried to focus again on the fan. She was so warm. The hair on his left arm started to stand on edge from the heat she emitted. His lower stomach twisted tightly, making his breath shallow and fast.

_Keep your cool. Be cool. _

She slipped her hand into his. He snapped his head, staring at her.

"Soul..."

Her hand was so soft and warm.

"Yea?" he croaked.

"I can't imagine anyone else being my weapon. I'm really happy we're partners."

She squeezed his hand and let go.

"Thank you for the compress."


	5. Chapter 5

The hanging clock chimed three times.

"Yea. No problem."

He stared at the compress in his hand. It was bitterly cold compared to the warmth that was there just a few seconds ago.

Maka tilted her head and examined him.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yea, headache. That's all."

She pouted and looked at him like he was a puppy who just hurt his paw.

"Aw, Soul... why didn't you tell me? I'll help!"

She sat up on her knees and tugged on his arm, dragging him toward her, and laid his head on her lap.

"Headache, headache, go away," she sung softly giggling and stroked his hair.

Soul's gut reaction jerked him into two polar directions. One was to stay and enjoy the attention. The other was to run. Run as fast and as far as he could and never look back.

He sat upright and turned away from her.

"Maka, stop it." His tone was harsher than he meant it to be.

"What the hell is wrong with you lately? You've been so weird." Her voice lacked the angry edge that surrounded his.

Soul didn't like sweating. He didn't like lying to Maka. He didn't like any of this. So he stared at the darkness in front of him, stoned-faced.

How could he begin to tell her? He didn't dare think such a sweet, warm girl would want anything to do with a cold monster like him. What good would it do if she knew?

A muffled sniffle yanked him out of his stupor. He stared at her in horror.

"Maka... are you... you're not.. crying, are you?"

"Shut up, Soul!" Her voice was smothered by a pillow.

He panicked. His unsure hands hovered around her. He felt like he was kicked hard in the groin. He couldn't breathe. He made her cry.

His body tensed. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to make her smile. _She needs to be happy. I want to make her happy. _

He took her by the shoulders and pulled her to him, cradling her to his chest. His heart was pounding. He tucked her head under his chin.

Maka felt dizzy. She could hear Soul's chest thumping. The darkness disorientated her but she felt so safe. She was surrounded by Soul, in a little bubble he made for her.

He pressed his cheek to the top of her head and squeezed her gently. Maka was just like he always imagined: soft, warm, and sweet.

_She's so cute..._

He looked down at her, stunned. She was so small, nestled next to him. He felt like he could take on the world. He was the strongest man alive! No demon, monster, or witch could defeat him, as long as Maka was there. He smirked and closed his eyes, exhaling.

Something gentle pressed against his cheek. His eyes blinked open. Maka flushed pink.

"...did you just..."

His eyes went wide and she blushed brighter. His mind stumbled to piece everything together.

He hesitantly lifted his hand and swept the back of his fingers gently against her cheek. She was smiling. His stomach tightened, his blood racing quickly. He was lightheaded.

He lifted her chin and bent forward slightly, their breath mixing together as their lips barely touched.

"Maka... " He could barely breathe. "Only if you want to..."

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his.


	6. Chapter 6

Soul pressed his forehead down against hers, cupping his hand behind her ear.

"Never thought you were so bold, Ms Maka," he smirked.

She blushed brightly.

"Sh- Shut up, S-soul."

He grinned. She was trembling. _So cute... _

His eyes wandered down her neck. Resisting the urge to kiss her shoulder, he watched her chest quickly rise and fall.

Blood was pumping through him, thick and booming. He sucked in air, his mouth salivating like there were a million kishin souls nearby.

She fluttered her eyes open and smiled up at him. Something lurched deep inside him.

"Maka... don't move."

He raised his arm, transformed it into a scythe blade, and very gently ripped her nightgown down to her bellybutton.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'll be gentle. I promise."

He returned his arm to normal and brushed a strand of hair off her lips, kissing them lightly at first, and getting harder and harder until her lips parted and he tasted her.

_So sweet... She's so... _

He slid her nightgown off her shoulder and looked at her as his hand hesitantly made its way toward her chest. Maka blushed pink and smiled.

Soul breathed in deep and beamed like a boy given a toy a day before his birthday. Maka bit her lip, trying not to make a sound. A quiet moan escaped and encouraged him. She swallowed and pouted.

"Not fair..."

Soul stopped immediately, looking at her concerned.

"...Uh. You don't.. want it?"

She shifted and looked at him.

"You ripped my nightgown."

He sat up straight, his face beginning to flush. His stomach dropped. He fucked up. He had one chance and he fucked up.

"Maka.. I'm sorry. I'll buy you-"

"Take your shirt off."

He stared at her. "Uh, what?"

"Take your shirt off and I'll forgive you," she smiled.

Soul kept staring blankly for a few seconds as her words sunk in before eagerly tumbling out of his shirt, not caring enough to try to make sense of what just happened.

Soul was alive. He kissed her neck, nibbling harder the louder she sighed. He wanted to consume her.

"You're so cute... sweet Maka..."

He could barely moan the words. She reached down to his waist and untied his pj bottoms, blushing coyly. His eyes widened.

She shimmed beneathe him down the couch and kissed right below his bellybutton. He inhaled sharply.

"Maka..." he groaned.

"Your skin's so hot..."

He tensed his jaw. "That's cause you're..."

He breathed in and moaned, holding his breath for a second with every lick.

His back arched, body rigid. He touched her shoulders and pulled her up toward him, stroking her cheek.

He held her close to him, kissing her face. He hoisted himself up a bit and turned her around, cradling her and kissing her shoulder blades. She pressed her hips into him causing him to shudder.

He lightly glided his hand on her hips, down her middle, and toward the inner part of her thigh. She gasped.

"Soul... please..."

He kissed the base of her neck. "Want something?"

Her nose turned pink as she nuzzled into him. "Please?"

"I won't know what you want unless you say it, Maka," he smirked.

She turned around and glanced down. Seeing he was still excited, she blushed. It looked so big in her little hands.

"This..."

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Be nice to it..."

She gave him a look and rolled on top of him, sitting on his stomach. She was glowing. She leaned down and kissed him, rocking her hips back and sliding him into her.

He kissed her harder, inhaling sharply and holding his breath. She panted shallow, face flushed._ It's so warm inside of her... _

He couldn't stand it. He grabbed her hips and sat up, holding her close to him. He laid her on her back gently and kissed her, slowly building up speed and pumping into her.

"Mmh, Soul..."

The more she moaned his name, the more frantic he became, earnestly pounding into her until he felt her tighten around him. His eyes flashed white. He felt a huge force within him move and expand, almost like an explosion went off inside his chest.

Maka tensed and dug her fingers into his back in an effort to melt into him. She wanted to become one with him. To have his blood pump through her. A spark inside of her burned brightly and shocked her, causing her to gasp and tighten around him again. Another spark, and another, her muscles kept tensing until her entire body retched and released in a bright aura of energy.

Soul let out an inhuman roar; the explosion inside of him engulfed his mind. Her energy fed him, pulsing in his veins. She gasped and shuttered along with his heartbeat, building up with him until they reached their limit and Soul collapsed on top of her.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Maka and Soul sat in class, barely able to keep their eyes open. Dr. Stein paced the front of the classroom.

"Today we test the strength of your resonance. Anyone who fails this test fails this class," he droned.

Tsubaki glanced over nervously at Maka, who was in the mist of a panic attack.

"Maka, don't worry!" she whispered cheerfully. "I'm sure your training this morning helped!"

"We didn't train this morning," Maka replied miserably.

Tsubaki's cheerfulness faltered. "Uh... why not?"

"Too tired. Slept late," said Soul bluntly.

"Meister and Weapon harmonize. The Meister passes soul waves to the weapon. The weapon then magnifies the waves and passes them back. They repeat this process until they create a soul wave more powerful than either is alone.

This is the Resonance of the Souls," Dr. Stein stated. "Maka Albarn, let's see what you and your partner can do."

Soul and Maka stood up and walked to the front. Soul transformed and Maka caught him, swinging him around her and breathing steady.

_We can do this, Maka._

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!"

Immediately their soul waves flashed brightly around them, booming and combining into a massive force.

"Wow..."

"Tsubaki! Don't say 'wow!' I'M the only one allowed to look that cool! I'M the star of this class!"

"I've never seen such a beautifully symmetrical soul resonance in my life. It's... so... perfect..."

"OOOOO! Pretty!"

"Yes, Patty, its very pretty."

"I'm impressed," said Dr. Stein. "You two have managed to create and control a powerful and enormous soul resonance in just a few seconds. Well done."

Maka grinned and threw Soul up in the air as he transformed back.

"Thank you, Dr. Stein!" she said.

"But one thing concerns me," he continued. "Just yesterday you two couldn't pass soul waves to save your lives. Tell us, what's the secret of your success?"

Soul smirked. "Well, you see, Dr. Stein, Maka and I-"

"STAYED UP ALL NIGHT STUDYING. AND DID DISHES."

"I see. And doing dishes helped you two resonate better?"

Maka fervently nodded her head, blushing deeply.

"Hm. I'll make note of it. Thank you."

As they sat down, Soul winked at Maka. "I thought good girls didn't lie," he said under his breath.

"I guess I'm not a very good girl," she hissed back.

"Don't need to tell me that," he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. Please leave feedback- Its my first multi-chapter fanfic. It was a lot of fun to write.<p>

Thanks again! Please keep reading! xo Hime


End file.
